


Talks of Love, from Two People Who Love Wholeheartedly

by AnHeiressofaSOLDIER



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, Kingsglaive!Stella, model!Stella
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 09:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9995510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnHeiressofaSOLDIER/pseuds/AnHeiressofaSOLDIER
Summary: Right after Luna dies–and the group’s about to head for the royal tomb in Cartanica–Noctis meets a woman who looks quite a bit like his beloved and she comforts him through his loss (and tells him to never let go of Luna), in knowing just how much things in love can hurt. Noctluna. Platonic Noctella. Noctella friendship. Canon compliant. And blame Kingsglaive for that even being possible. *cough* model!Stella *cough*





	

Noctis left the train—just as he felt he might punch Gladio in the _face_ , and violently throw everything in his possession at the man if he didn’t just _shut_ up.

As it stood, Noctis did feel bad about leaving Prompto and Ignis alone… but maybe it was better this way.

After all, Noctis understood what had happened with Ignis had been his fault… so why should he have been around Iggy now, to remind him of that?

Noctis sighed—as he sat down on the train platform, and contemplated everything.

And just when he’d been thinking strongly of ending his own life—to halt everyone’s suffering that he himself felt responsible for—Noctis saw a shock of blonde hair in the slight crowd below him, and was on his feet in an instant.

“Luna,” Noctis muttered—his beloved’s name on his lips the moment he had seen this girl, as the sand of the area began making him choke on her name for a different reason than usual.

The blonde turned his way, and immediately Noctis could tell that she wasn’t his Lunafreya:

This woman had her hair down, and it was completely unlike the style Luna usually preferred. It was also thinner and much darker than the strands Noctis had been dreaming of for a long time.

Likewise… the stranger had violet in her eyes that Luna did not. And she wore earrings that didn’t seem like they would have been his deceased fiancée’s style at all.

“I’m sorry,” Noctis muttered, as he noticed the girl looking him over curiously now: The last thing he needed at the moment, was someone recognizing who he was and blaming him for all that had gone down with Leviathan. “I thought you were someone else, I’ll be going no-”

“My name isn’t ‘Luna’,” the dishwater blonde said, with a playful edge to her voice and a small smile on her face. “And you should apologize to me for calling as much. I might not be bothered by it… but someone else might not have taken it lightly, to hear that the name they were given doesn’t matter to you.”

Noctis wanted to be offended at those words—as he headed back towards the entrance to the dining cart he’d only just exited—he really did.

And maybe if Noctis hadn’t grown to be so tired of rules and regulations—and people always fawning over him and being too polite—he would’ve been.

But instead of feeling the particular emotion of annoyance, Noctis just looked back at the child and found the need to be honest with someone about how he was feeling right now.

The king had been keeping his suffering bottled up for Ignis’ sake all this time… but right now he just couldn’t do it anymore.

"Yeah, well, maybe if I wasn’t hurting so much right now, I could actually give a damn about other people’s feelings.”

Blondie reacted as though she’d been slapped; and for a second Noctis wondered if she might ignore him and his cruelty completely—and make her way over to the shop—but she recovered quickly, as she began heading his way:

“Uh-oh. Why don’t you pull up a chair and tell old Stella all about it? I’m used to dealing with people’s emotions, and stories, I mean… I may now be a model, but I used to be a makeup artist, so I’m used to chatting with people.”

This “Stella” was… nice, Noctis found himself thinking… Too nice. The world would just chew her up and spit her back out again, just so it could continue to make her suffer for fun. And Noctis had had enough of these weak people.

How could he not have, in seeing Luna be the exact opposite of that in her… in her final moments—as she’d stared down her killer, and done the very thing he hadn’t wanted her to do with the last of her strength?  
  
…And yet Noctis thought there was something about Stella that was pretty heartwarming.

 In another life… maybe she could’ve been a good friend to him. And maybe even more sincere than Iris was in that regard, since she knew who Noctis was and the position that went along with it and Stella did not; she was just being good out of the kindness of her heart, apparently.

Deciding he might as well take her up on the offer, Noctis went back to sitting down with his legs dangling over the train track. And Stella joined him and did the same thing, her black skirt attracting all kinds of dust that she didn’t even seem to notice.

 "My girlfriend was killed right in front of my eyes—when there was nothing I could do to stop it—and now people just expect me to get over it. How’s that for a sob story?“

Stella didn’t react the way that Noctis had thought she would at all—as he waited for her response while a gull began flying and squawking overhead.  
  
He had expected her to gasp, or to jump at the news—as she seemed like the overly romantic type, so surely she should’ve been bummed by his answer.   
  
But instead of doing either of those things, Stella said completely sober and seriously, "Don’t listen to them. And never forget your love… Don’t cater to the ‘Divergent’ ideal—about how people need to replace others the first chance they can, because they need tradition and to fight against the feeling of loss.”  
  
_You’re remarkably well-spoken… for a girl who loves that particular love story, of all things._

And so lost was Noctis in his thoughts about that—and how Stella was absolutely right, and he’d be damned if he ever let himself forget Luna—that Noctis didn’t even notice the stranger disappear with her brunet boyfriend, that might as well have been a clown.

But if he had… he might have thought that this Stella _did_ deserve some happiness and the good laugh that that person would probably constantly give her.

And feeling slightly better about things, Noctis prepared to go find his friends and to at least _try_ and deal with them.

Prompto was probably already looking for him, anyway.

And for the most part, Noctis never thought of the model named Stella ever again.

Except for one time… when he was telling his beautiful wife of his journey—and all the friends that helped him get to her—in their afterlife together.

**Author's Note:**

> … Because I’m never going to ever be able to completely let go of Stella, okay? I just loved her too much for too long.
> 
> But here’s my way of TRYING to let her disappear into the ether—while also getting closure and letting her be a part of this universe in one and small way, at least.
> 
> Also, you can blame that picture of her in Kingsglaive for inspiring ALL of this.
> 
> And Noctis apparently doesn’t like “Divergent”. LOL.


End file.
